


Playing With Nukes

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn't have respawns or do-overs, and everything seems to go downhill after Lalna's fired from Honeydew inc for 'spreading his childish rivalry to work'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Nukes

The first few days after being fired Lalna is calm, it's not like he hadn't taken extended periods off from work at Honeydew Inc to work on the machines in his castle. It's fine! No different from everyday life as far as he was concerned. 

It was when the days turned to weeks that the anger started to bubble up to the surface. Who the hell did that dwarf think he was? Firing the person who had the most extensive knowledge on how to make and run all the machines that made Honeydew Inc what it was! So what if he had been messing around with some red matter and nukes while on the job, he wasn't planning to set them off anywhere near the building, they had literally had Rythian's name on them even! He was still getting the work he was assigned done, so as far as Lalna was concerned he had the right to do whatever he wanted with his spare time around there, regardless of whether or not Honeydew  _or_  Xephos liked the idea of him ' _Spreading his childish rivalry to work_ '. 

Unfortunately, it was during those week that they had come around. So when the spaceman and dwarf had come knocking, welcoming him back to Honeydew Inc at any time and admitting to ' _possibly overreacting to the situation_ ' Lalna had just smiled widely and replied;

"Yeah, you did." Before slamming the door in their faces. 

As far as he was concerned, at the time that is, they were lucky he hadn't turned on his defence systems and let them leave his castle worse for wear. It was only when he had reached the one month mark that Lalna realized his mistake. With the bitterness and anger faded away, he honestly _missed_  his friends. It wasn't like he was completely without fault in the situation either, playing with red matter and nukes may have been common parts of his daily routine, but he knew how weary Xephos and Honeydew were of such materials. And they had already been quite vocal in the past about how they wished that he and Rythian would just bygones be bygones and stop their war before they destroyed this world too. But as much as he knew he was wrong, Lalna refused to admit it to anyone else. He didn't want to go through the shame of having to go back to Honeydew Inc and plead for forgiveness and admit that he was at fault. 

So he didn't. He stayed at his castle and created as much busywork as he could for himself, from upgrading every single machine in his castle to building new ones that he didn't even bother to plug in. In the meantime though, he neglected nearly every task that wasn't related to science or technology of some form, and his castle visibly paid the price as storm broken windows and walls remained unrepaired and vines started to grow and cling along every crenelation. 

It was when the days started to blend together, the days when he had stopped keeping track of how long it had been, that he had gone so far as to resume work on his new nuke, Rythian's name still scrawled along the side of it. Despite not having heard from the mage in so long, Lalna decided that he had nearly nothing left to lose anyways- at the very least reviving his and Rythian's rivalry in some form would be another distraction. 

In the back of his mind though all he could think was that it would all come back around to bite him, he was sure of it. In the end he had as little to lose as he did to gain from it, at best he killed some time and possibly ruined another person's life. Still he worked on though, creating a bomb so powerful that he was sure if Ridgedog caught even a whiff of what he was doing the demigod would have all his work immediately destroyed, and Lalna himself locked up somewhere far away from any of his tools or materials. 

It was exactly eight months and seventeen days, not that he was aware of it, after Lalna had been fired from Honeydew Inc that his nagging thoughts came true, and he would pay the price. Work on the nuke temporarily abandoned so he could through his own notes and papers (in hopes of figuring out how to make an antimatter explosion go off shortly after the nuke itself, so as he didn't cause a repeat of The Anomaly and possibly eat away the entire earth), when he had spilled a cup of coffee along the control panel and keyboard of his main computer. It wasn't as though that was a major problem, most of his machines made or upgraded enough that a single cup of coffee couldn't destroy, so long as he mopped it up quickly. So he didn't think twice when he quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped along the spilled area, at least not until the monitor started flashing as his clean up job pressed down on nearly every key, random files opening and running. 

There was a moment of surprise, and then utter horror as he heard a quiet beeping start up. Lalna's head snapped around and his breath stopped as he stared at the nuke, wires still hooked up to it from his attempts to figure out how much antimatter would be needed to properly neutralize it's explosion, now with the time counting down. For a moment he considered running away, though he was instantly aware that without his flying ring or jetpack (both locked away and without power somewhere in the castle after so long of being out of use) there was no way he'd be able to get far enough from the blast zone at this point, even with the delay he'd added to it. 

He swallowed and turned around, fingers immediately turning to the keys and opening messaging communications with Honeydew Inc and Ridge, wherever the bastard demigod's base may be. Mind and going a mile a minute, he wrote out a ~~n SOS~~  message to the demigod. He gave an overview of the nuke, how much antimatter would be needed to neutralize the aftermath, and almost as an afterthought, an apology for the trouble it would cause. Well aware of time ticking down more and more, with hands visibly shaking now, Lalna worked on a message to Honeydew and Xephos.

It was near impossible to short out or even summarize the millions of rampant thoughts that he wanted to say, so he settled on straight forward and simple

_I'm sorry, it was an accident. You were right about nukes and red matter being too dangerous to mess around. Thank you for everything._

It didn't even touch a tenth of what he wanted to say, but it got across the most important parts as far as he was concerned, so he took a deep breath and hit send. Swallowing Lalna gave a glance to the time on the nuke- 27 seconds. He smirked a bit when he realized that it still read  _RYTHIAN'S_  on the side. 

With nothing better to do, that he could manage in under a half minute, with the last moments of his life Lalna stood on shaky feet. He picked up a sharpie and walked over to the nuke, hastily scribbling out Rythian's name and filling in his own. He capped the marker and set it down, laughing to himself at his own little joke. He leaned against the table and just watched the last few seconds countdown when he heard tone from his computer. The scientist's eyes snapped over to the screen to see as a message from Honeydew Inc automatically opened up, able to horrifiedly read ' _Lalna what's do you mean? Hold on, we're coming to your lab_ right now. _Please stay safe._ ' before everything was overtaken by a giant flash of pure white. 


End file.
